


Where He Belongs

by IDontUnderstandThatReference



Series: Where He Belongs 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable baby, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst(sorta), Blow Jobs, Cas Only Wants Dean to Care, Cas is a Great Daddy, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Only Wants to be Popular, Dean in Denial, Drama, Except Maybe the Smut, F/M, Failed one night stand, Fingerfucking, First Time, He Refuses Cas and the Baby, Lisa is a Bitch, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Of Course It's Dean's Fault, Of Course The First Time He Has Sex He Gets Knocked Up, Poor Pregnant!Cas, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Smut is Regrettable, When Isn't It?, pregnant!cas, sad!castiel, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1650278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontUnderstandThatReference/pseuds/IDontUnderstandThatReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of summer, not even two weeks before Junior year, a party is thrown as one last "hoo-rah!" before what is rumored to be the hardest year of high school. Castiel's best friend (since 2nd grade) Dean Winchester, one of the most popular kids at Lawrence High, convinces him to go to the party with him. </p>
<p>"As friends," he always feels the need to add. As if Cas would think otherwise. He could always dream, though.</p>
<p>When at the party, they  both get drunk and sleep together. However, they forget one tiny little thing.</p>
<p>A condom.</p>
<p>Now Castiel is a 16 year old honor student, working two part-time jobs, living in a shitty studio apartment, and due sometime in May. Dean hasn't spoken to him since he told him he was keeping the baby, and his sliblings gave him two options; get rid of it, or get out.</p>
<p>Looks like it's just him and his baby. God help them both.</p>
<p>[Revised smut! It's better, longer, and... Did I mention it's better? And longer? Yeah, 'cause it is.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is only my second story so please be nice! Spelling errors or typos bug the crap outta me, so if you see one please tell me what and where and I'll fix it! I apologize in advance for any and all errors in my story.
> 
> Warning for Mpreg, don't like it? Then don't read it :D
> 
> First Mpreg story too, soooooo there's that. 
> 
> First time writing smut, sorry if horrible!
> 
> Oh, just thought I should say: I like sad!Cas and asshole!Dean. So warnings for that too.
> 
> Sorry for whoever doesn't like the ending. It's not horrible though, I promise :)
> 
> Thank you for choosing flight My Story for all of your feels and Destiel needs :)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> [Reposted because I decided to try and do decent smut :)]

_~Present Day, May 16th 2014~_

   The bell rings, signifying the end of class and beginning of lunch. Castiel Novak manages to haul his heavy body from behind his desk. Those damn desks with the chair attached to the rest of it, making it impossible for Castiel to get into a comfortable position in order to accommodate his large, nearly full term stomach.

    _'Just a little over a week left,'_ the dark haired teen thought as he rubbed his belly. He smiled at the gentle kick he received in response, as if the baby was saying, "That's right Daddy, we'll be together soon!" Castiel then gathered his things, the rest of the class long gone by now. Even the teacher left already.

   Castiel was alone... As if he wasn't used to being so by now. He gets another kick, a reminder from his yet-to-be-born son that he hasn't truly been alone. Not entirely.

   "I know sweetheart. I haven't been alone, and very soon, I never will be again." He rubs his belly again and smiles at it with so much love, more love than he's ever had for any of his siblings, quite possibly more love than he holds in his heart for Dean.

   What does it matter how much he loved them anyway? Neither his siblings nor his "best friend" want anything to do with him now... He chose his son over all of them for a reason, after all. Castiel gives a small sigh before slinging his messenger bag over his left shoulder. Time to go to lunch. Yay...

   Outside on the campus of the school, Castiel leans against an old tree. He knows that if he sat down he'd be unable to get up so he stays standing, even if his swollen, aching ankles protest every second of it. The baby kicks again and Cas places his right hand upon the assaulted spot.

   He begins to zone out until suddenly the teen is lost in a world where Dean was just as anxious to meet their little boy as he was. A world where Dean held his hand at every ultrasound, stared lovingly at the picture of their son, and whispered sweet nothings into the taut skin of Castiel's pregnant stomach, peppering the bump with soft kisses meant for their baby.

   And in some instances, his mind would wander to that forbidden place in his head that just made him physically sick. Where his twisted imagination dared to show him all of the things he wanted but could never have, because he would never be _good_ enough to deserve any of it.The part of his mind where Dean returned his feelings...

  He could see it in his minds eye, Dean kissing his lips softly, rubbing his hands up his sides, framing Castiel's belly with his large calloused hands and leaning his forehead against Cas's. He sees Dean holding his hand as he brings their son into the world, the entire time Dean murmuring how much he loves him, how wonderful and strong and beautiful Castiel is, especially in that moment, delivering their child. Words of devotion and affection and pure, unadulterated love would be whispered into Castiel's sweat soaked hair.

   Tears would fall unchecked down Dean's perfect, freckled face as he held their son for the first time. The best parts of them both put into this one, perfect, tiny person...

   Dean getting down on one knee, asking for Castiel's hand in marriage, hugging and kissing him when Cas says yes. The wedding in Castiel's head is beautiful. A small gathering in Dean's backyard, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester present, Sam the best man, all of Dean's closest friends in attendance. The best part, Cas thinks, is when the ring-bearer toddles down the aisle in a little mini suit that matches Dean's seam for seam. Their little boy, no older than three, with big blue eyes like Cas, Dean's freckles smattering the bridge of his small nose (also Dean's) and dancing under his eyes. His shock of messy dark hair, cherub-like face, and wide, gap-tooth grin showing off his most recently lost baby teeth.

   When the child gets close enough to himself and Dean, his husband-to-be snatches the little boy into his arms and swings him in the air before resting him on his hip. He blows a raspberry against the toddler's rosy cheek, earning a shriek of laughter from their baby boy, both of the people Castiel loves most smiling at him, their faces glowing with so much happiness...

   Castiel shakes his head, his eyes misting over. Damn imagination, showing him things he'll never have. If his appetite wasn't already nonexistent, it certainly would have been lost by now. 

   High pitched giggling can be heard across the campus and is, unfortunately, heading towards Cas. He glances up, hoping it's just some random chick from the school, a senior maybe, they're always slightly more respectful than most. Sadly, it's head cheerleader Lisa Braden. Castiel gives a huff of annoyance, and then he notices who else is with her.

   It's Dean Winchester.

   Of course... They ignore him for the most part, thank God, until suddenly Castiel's lower belly tightens in an incredibly painful way and he gasps loudly. Both Dean and Lisa turn and spot him by the tree and they walk towards him. Or, Lisa drags a reluctant Dean over to where Castiel is nearly doubled over in pain. 

   He's in  _labor_!? Why now?! Of all the times to go into labor...

   Lisa laughs at him from  where ever it is she stands. He barley hears her cruel words, her snide remarks, her spiteful comments, because he is currently  _in labor_ and therefore in too much pain to really give a shit.

   The worst feeling builds in his stomach, not from the contractions, just... Castiel takes a deep breath. Something... something is wrong, something is  _very_ wrong and now Cas is scared and he feels like crying, but he can't because than that would mean that there  _is_ something wrong and-and  _there can't be anything wrong_! 

   "Please God," Castiel begs, quiet enough that Lisa and Dean can't hear him, but clear enough that Cas can hear the quiver in his voice. "Don't take him from me, let my baby be okay,  _please_..." He gasps again as another contraction rolls through his body. The contractions are too close, too  _strong_ and Castiel needs to get to a hospital.

   Dean! He would drop Castiel off at a hospital, wouldn't he? He-he has to! God, please, he  _has_ to! "De-Dean, please. Some-something is ver-very wrong. I need-" Lisa's laugh cuts him off and he finally looks at her.

   She's pointing a finger at him and laughing loudly before proclaiming, "What a pathetic slut! Whatever you need so badly I'm sure you can get someone else to do. So don't talk to  _my_ boyfriend." Lisa walks back to Dean and places her arms around his neck before promptly sucking on Dean's face.

   Dear God, she thinks Castiel telling Dean he needs something is his way of trying to _flirt_!? HE NEEDS A HOSPITAL DAMMIT!!!

   "Dean," he tries again, his voice strained by the third contraction that hits him. 

   "Sorry Cas," Dean interjects after pulling his face away from Lisa's vacuum mouth, sounding unsure of whether or not he wants to continue with whatever he's saying. "If I stick around much longer, I might catch your Faggot." Lisa laughs as though what Dean had just said was the first fucking joke she's ever heard in her goddamn life. Dean gives a shaky smile, nervous and unsure as he gives a fake and obviously forced laugh. 

  He didn't want to say it, but if this is what Dean had to do in order to stay popular, then there's no doubt in Castiel's mind that he would force it our with his last dying breath.

   Castiel shakes his head, dissapointed in Dean and upset with himself for thinking Dean would help him. He ignores the presence of Dean and Lisa until they walk away, Lisa telling Dean about how awful Castiel is and Dean saying nothing in response. Between his fourth and fifth contraction, the baby kicks harshly, as if feeling anger towards his other father for choosing people like Lisa over him and his Daddy. The baby squirms then, unable, it seems, to find a comfortable position. Castiel rubs the places where he feels his son the most and finally cries. 

    _'Why, Dean? Why can't you love him, our baby boy?'_ Castiel thinks as he tries to calm his baby. 

   "Hush sweetheart," he whispers softly at his child. "I still love you, it's alright, Daddy's here..." Another contraction rips through him the moment after his child seems to settle. Number six or seven, he's not sure which, and lunch still isn't over so it's hardly been twenty minutes. Castiel needs a hospital though, so he takes out his phone and calls for a taxi.

  Not five minutes later the taxi pulls up and Castiel gets in the back. The driver asks where he's going and Castiel tells him his apartment address. He needs his hospital bag with all of the baby's things in it, how else would he get the baby home with out a car seat? 

   The taxi pulls up outside the complex and Castiel tells him to wait. 

   "The meter's still runnin' kid." Castiel only nods before he waddles as fast as he can to his apartment. It takes him three minutes, maybe, to get his things and be back in the taxi. Thank God he lives on the floor level. He asks to be taken to Lawrence Mercy Hospital and settles in for the ride.

   While on the way, Castiel thinks about what in the hell happened to get him here.

* * *

    _~Flashback, August 17th 2013~_

    "Come on, Cas!"

    "I said no Dean," Castiel  said without looking up from the Calculus book he was currently taking notes on. 

    "C'mon man, you like, never do anything fun. You have literally been doing  _this_ ," Dean gestures at the books and notes neatly stacked in front of his best friend, "All summer." Dean finishes and stares at Cas, waiting for his response.

   Castiel gives a small sigh, finally looking up at Dean. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave me be for the remainder of the summer?"

   Dean's face brightens instantly.

   " 'Course!" he replies quickly. He gives Cas that one smile that makes his knees weak and his heart melt (something Castiel will NEVER tell his best friend). He covers up his light blush by pinching the bridge of his nose between thumb and index finger. 

   "What time does the party start?" the darker haired teen asks. Dean looks at his watch and sticks his tounge out to the side, as if reading his  _digital watch_ was difficult. He squints in an over-exaggerated way, pretending that the screen is much too small for him to read properly.

   After thirty seconds of Dean's staring, Castiel clears his throat.

   "Dean."

   "Hmm..." Dean hummed, as though thinking deeply. Suddenly he turns towards Cas with a large grin before stating, "Party started 'bout twenty minutes ago."

   Castiel only groans in response. "Let's just get this over with, please." Dean gives another smile, this one with more of an apologetic look in his eyes then anyrhing else. 

   "Hey, uh, Cas?" Dean begins awkwardly once they're both safely strapped inside the Impala.

   "Yes, Dean?"

   Dean hesitates before continuing. "If-if anyone asks if we came together, just- ya know, tell 'em we came--"

   "As friends." Castiel gives a small smile and nods. Dean asks this very same question everytime they do something togeher, ever since he discovered that being gay "wasn't right". 

   It hurts Cas every time Dean asks, even if the first time he did so was six years ago.

   They sit in silence for the next few minutes until they arrive at their destination.

   Benny's house, Castiel concludes, is huge. There's a large iron gate that opens into this giant lot. A long drive way and a garage that could fit at least four, maybe five cars that sits at the end. There are so many cars that some had to park on the lawn. So Dean decides to park facing the exit, ultimately making it easier later to leave. When he shuts off the engine, he turns to Cas, giving his friend an encouraging smile.

   "Just," Dean begins, "Try to have fun? For me?" 

   Of course he would, especially after Dean asks like that. 'I would do anything for you, Dean.' He wants to say. 'Because I love you more than anything and everything.' The words want to slip passed his lips so terribly, just tumble out without a second thought, and right as Cas decides 'Fuck it' Benny knocks on Dean's window. 

   Castiel is both relieved and upset by the interruption.

   "What are you two still doin' in here when there's a party goin' on out here!" Benny is already drunk, or at least tipsy, Cas thinks. If the way he slurs his words is anything to go by.

   "Alright, man!" Dean cheers before exiting the car.

   Cas gets out soon after, slowly, cautiously. Like in the documentary he saw yesterday.

   'The coyote is slow, every movement made for a reason when he slinks into the unknown territory of his neighboring Lion's den. The animal is unused to the way the lions interact with each other, but he watches from a distance.'

   Not unlike Castiel now, watching his fellow peers chat near a keg, cups filled with alcohol no one here is old enough to drink. 

   'The coyote decides it's time to find a more stable hiding spot after being forced from his own territory. He finds a small patch of long grass to hide in and monitor the lions at the same time.'

   Castiel finds a small bench in Benny's large yard where he can sit down and goes toward it. 

   'Oh no! It seems that while looking for a hiding spot, two lions have spotted him. They stalk him in plain sight, two alphas coming in for the kill. Our friendly coyote is trapped.'

   On his way towards the sighted bench, Cas is stopped by a large barrell-chest. 

   "Oh! Excuse me, Benny, I'm afraid I didn't see you there. I'll just move-"

   "Nuh uh, no you won't Cas." Dean is standing firmly behind him now. There's no way out. Dean grabs Castiel's arm and shoves a drink into his hand.

   "Drink up, brotha'." Benny tells him with a sharp toothed grin.

   Castiel crosses his arms defiantly. "Dean, this is  _alcohol_. We can't drink this, we're not of age!"

   "Come on Cas, don't be a prude! It's only like a week and a half or something 'til our hardest year of high school! Let loose for once, have some fun!" He says as he shakes Cas lightly by the shoulders.

   "Please?" he adds in a small voice, giving Cas the puppy eyes he's sure Sam had taught him. But of course, Castiel gives in.

   "Only one," he huffs angrily. He looks warily at the drink still in his hand and sighs. 

   'The lions have won.'

   He downs the beverage in once breath, crushes the cup and glares at Dean and Benny, both now standing in front of him. "Happy now?"

   They say nothing for a few moments and for a second, Cas thinks he did something wrong. Until both boys in front of him begin to cheer and hollar.

   "Have another Cas!" Dean yells, shoving another drink into his friends hands.

   "Dean..." Castiel warned. He had said he'd only drink one. Cas sighs when Dean gives him the puppy dog eyes. So Cas downs another of the bitter drinks. Blech, it leaves such a rancid taste in his mouth, nothing could possibly make him drink another.

   Except, of course, for Dean Winchester. Dean hands Cas another one and when Cas downs it, it doesn't taste as bad as the first two had. And that's the moment the alcohol finally gets to him. Already drunk after three drinks? What can he say, he's a light weight who can't take his alcohol. This  _is_ his first time drinking, cut him some slack.

   He trips over nothing and falls into Dean's arms. "Woah," Dean grunts when Cas falls against his chest. "What the hell was in that drink Benny?"

   "A little bit'a everythin' brotha'." his friend replies with a smirk.

   "Damn..." Dean mutters, trying to get a better grip on his best friend. His very  _drunk_ best friend. "Help me get him up to your room dude, I gotta lay him down somewhere quieter."

   Benny shrugs and takes most of Castiel's weight as they enter the house. The party is so large that it spreads from outside and all throughout the house. Thankfully though, Benny's room is untouched. When they get inside his room, Dean gently moves Castiel down onto the bed.

   "He might need this," Benny says, placing a waste bin by the head of his bed next to Cas.

   "Thanks man," Dean says, giving a lazy grin.

   " No problem," Benny replies, stepping back towards the door. "You... comin' back down?" He asks slowly.

   "I'll be down soon, I wanna make sure Cas is okay first. Thanks again man, for the room and shit."

   "Sure, sure... So..." Benny claps his hands together before spreading them out at his sides. "I'll be seein' ya, brotha. I'll send someone up with some drinks for ya, so you don't get too bored." Benny winks before exiting the room completely.

   True to his word, five of Dean's favorite beers are sent up. By the time he finishes off the last beer, Cas begins to stir. Impossibly blue eyes peer up at Dean through heavy lids. "Dean?"

   "Heya Cas!" Dean says, finishing his sentence with a hiccup. How is he already this drunk again? Oh yeah, the booze he drank, duh!

   "How are ya-" hiccup "-feelin' man? Still-" hiccup "-drunk?"

   "I think so..." Cas slurs in response. He licks his dry lips and pushes his hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions. Cas's plush lips part as if he's going to say something but instead he pauses, his pink mouth opened slightly, before  closing his mouth, bitting on the bottom lip and blushing so adorably that Dean can't hold back a big, drunk grin. He climbs onto the bed and before he knows what he's doing, his lips brush against Castiel's.

   "Dean?" Castiel gasps in surprise.

   "Come on Cas," Dean repeats in a raspy voice. " Don't be such a..." he nips Cas's ear.

   "Prude." He whispers against porcelin skin. Dean can feel his best friend shudder beneath him and smirks. Cas has no clue what's happening or why, but he is certainly not going to argue. He's about to lose his virginity to his best friend whom he's been pining over since they were eight, no way in hell is he protesting. They're both too drunk to even think about doing anything to stop this anyway.

   So Dean undressess them both quickly before he kisses up and down Cas's torso, causing the dark haired teen to writhe and whimper under Dean's teasing mouth. Dean smirks again. He's just  getting started. He licks a stripe up Castiel's neck, teases the other boy's mouth with his tounge before Cas practically tries to swallow it, sucking Dean's tounge and bitting and nipping at his full lips. Dean groans into the kiss before he breaks apart and moves down to Cas's torso, nipping, biting and sucking as he travels further down the pale skin in front of him. He takes a nipple into his mouth, teasing it, licking circles around the tiny nub while his right hand comes up and tweaks the other nipple, making Castiel moan in pleasure. 

   "Dean," Castiel whimpers, suddenly realizing that Dean has stopped sucking and playing with the hard sensitive nubs on his chest and is doing nothing but  _staring_ and Cas is so horny he thinks he'll explode, because he's never felt such intense pleasure, not even when he would finger himself in the solitude of his bedroom at home, imagining that it's Dean's long, thick fingers opening him up, stimulating his prostate on every third thrust, getting Cas nice and loose for Dean's fat cock and he needs Dean inside of him  _yesterday_. "Dean, please..." Cas pants as Dean leaves bites up and down his body.

   "Shhh... I'm gonna take care of you, Cas," Dean says in a husky voice filled with lust.

   "I-I need you, Dean please!" He gasps out when Dean brushes his fingers over Cas's straining erection.

   "Not yet Angel," Dean replies, pumping Cas's length at an agonizing pace.

   "Please Dean, I need you in me!" Cas moaned.

   Dean makes a noise of acknowledgement, but ignores Castiel's plea anyways. "Somethin' I've always wanted to do," Dean mumbles against the skin of his best friend's sharp hip bone. A loud squeak escapes Cas's kiss-swollen lips when Dean licks a long stripe up the length of the smaller boys dick. The blond swirls his tounge around the purple head of Castiel's cock, licking into his slit and suckling at the tip, drinking the precum that exits.

   "D-De-an," the pinned boy moans, his hands fisting in Dean's spikey hair, needing something to hold on to when Dean's tight, hot mouth fills further with his cock. Suddenly Dean pulls off with a wet 'pop', making Cas whimper at the loss of Dean's mouth around his throbbing member.

   Dean licks his plump lips, swollen and pink, before pinching the base of Castiel's erection in order to keep his incoming orgasm at bay. "Such a pretty little prick you have, baby. Fits perfectly in my mouth, tastes so good too." Cas lets a loud moan out at Dean's words. "And I'd love to suck it some more-" Cas moans again at the thought of that hot mouth on his dick again, "-but you gotta do something for me." Dean has both his hands on either side of Cas's chest, and the younger boy can feel their erections rub together as Dean lays over him, their bodies slotting together so flawlessly, and Cas moans out one word.

   "Anything," and he means it. He would do anything for Dean and not just because his mouth feels so good, so perfect, around his cock (although that's a very good reason) but because Castiel loves him. More then anything, and maybe, just maybe, Dean loves him too.

   Dean pulls the smaller boy into a strong kiss before pulling away, breathless.

   "I want you to suck your fingers, get 'em nice and soaked, and fuck yourself open with them. Get your pretty lil' virgin hole ready for my thick, fat cock. Can you do that, Cas?" Castiel nods with enthusiasm, his blue eyes wide and his pink mouth opening in a slient moan. Dean watches his friend with an expectant look on his face, before he takes Cas's hand and brings it to the younger boys parted lips. Cas takes the hint and takes three of his own fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them geedily, soaking them so well that his saliva is running down his hand and dripping from his wrist.

   It's Dean's turn to maon as he watches Castiel fuck his mouth with his fingers, sliding them in and out, twisting his wrist and soaking his digits. His friend's blue eyes haven't stopped watching Dean the entire time he began to suck, and they continue to stare as Cas pulls his fingers from his mouth slowly, strings of his own spit trailing back to his swollen, pink lips. 

   His hand travels down, but both teens are still watching each other, and the hand goes further still until Dean looses sight of it. He wonders when Cas has finally reached his hole, wonders what it looks like and right when Dean is about to tear his gaze from Cas's face to look, his friend's eyes slide shut and a loud moan echos throughout the room. A wet squelching noise is heard soon after as Cas begins to fuck himself with -Dean glances down and moans at the sight- his index finger. Remembering the promise he made, Dean kisses Cas again before traveling back down to his best friend's straining erection. With no warning, Dean takes Castiel's entire length into his mouth, deep throating the other boy's cock, the head of it hitting the back of Dean's throat. He moans at the same time Cas almost yells out in pleasure and over-stimulation, the feeling of Dean's mouth around his dick and his own finger in his ass is  _incredible._

Cas adds another finger when his hole can take it and groans. He feels so full already, he can hardly imagine how wonderful it will feel when it's Dean's thick, pulsating member inside of him instead of two of his own thin fingers. Dean's cheeks are hollowing out and he's doing incredible things with his tounge while one of the older boy's hands slide up Cas's thigh and begin to play with the base of Cas's cock and his balls. 

   "Dean! O-oh, Dean,  _please_." Dean's had sex enough times to know that those noises mean that Cas is close, but Dean wants Cas to come with Dean inside of him, so the older teen stops playing with Cas's balls and instead of hollowing out his cheeks, he pulls off and proceeds to just lap at the hard cock in front of him. Cas whines at the drastic change of pace and roughly shoves his third finger in his hole. He groans again and begins to grind down hard on his fingers, hitting his prostate dead on and seeing stars. Dean has a hand around the base of his cock again in order to stave off his release, and Castiel has never needed to come so badly in his life. 

   The dark haired boy moans out his best friend's name, begs him to fill his hole  _'pleasepleaseplease, Dean I need it'_ and Dean is way ahead of him, already slicking up his cock with precum and spit.

   When Dean finishes getting his cock ready, he leans over Cas again, his thick, purple, angry looking dick aimed at Cas's now finger free hole. He positions the head at the smaller boy's entrence and asks in a husky voice, "What do you need, Cas?" 

   "Need your cock, inside me, splitting me open, filling me up, please Dean  _need it_ ," Castiel sobs out, his whole body shaking as he awaits Dean's next move. Dean thrusts into Castiel's hole, squeezing so tight, so good, so perfect around his cock and both teens cry out in pleasure. The fuck is fast and hard and feels so right that Cas doesn't care that it actually hurts a little bit. Steadily, the pain fades and the pleasure increases and Cas is writhing under Dean, pushing his hips back against Dean's and panting hard. He won't last much longer.

   Dean is fairing no better, thrusting into Castiel again and again with no falter in his hips as he pistons his dick in and out, in and out of Cas's virgin tight hole. 

   "I-I'm close De-Dean," Castiel gasps out as Dean proceeds to fuck him into the mattress. Dean hunches over Cas, his hips still thrusting into the smaller boy, and he leans down by his ear.

   "Come for me, Cas." Dean whispers against the shell of Cas's ear and that's what does it. Cas unravels, coming over Dean's chest and his stomach. Seconds later, as Cas is still riding the waves of his orgasm, Dean comes hard due to Cas clenching around Dean's dick like a vice, and Dean paints his best friend's insides white. Dean collapses against Cas, both of them coming down from their orgasm, and as the after effects dissipate, so does the influence the alcohol had had over the teen's minds.

   Dean goes still, his body still draped over Cas -his  _best friend_ \- and what in the ever loving fuck is he doing!? _  
_

   Cas is worried now, Dean has gone still and the younger teen can tell that he's obviously upset. Cas feels tears threaten as he comes to the realization that  _Dean hadn't wanted this._ Of course he hadn't, it was the alcohol, it made Dean do something he now regrets -it made him do Castiel. How could Cas have been so stupid, thinking Dean wanted him, that Dean loved him? Dean could have  _anyone_ , why would he want  _Castiel_? A tear pushed itself past Cas's blue eyes and tumbled down his pale cheek. He brushes it away so Dean doesn't see and after a moment of hesitation, speaks.

   "Dean?" he whispers quietly, and Castiel wonders if Dean could hear how broken he sounds right now. 

   At hearing his name, Dean pushes himself too hard off of his friend and topples to the floor, landing on his back. He gets up quickly, blushing once he realizes he's naked, and begins a frantic search for his clothes. 

   "Dean-?" Cas tries again but is rewarded with Dean tossing his white button up in his face. Cas removes his shirt from his face and pulls it on properly. As he buttons up his shirt, he watches Dean scramble around the room, muttering   _'Shit shit shit!'_ as he tries to find his clothing. Every other article of clothing is tossed at Cas, and slowly Castiel is dressed again in his button up, slacks and tie.

   When both teens are dressed, Dean walks towards Cas with a dark look on his face and as Castiel opens his mouth to speak Dean grabs his arm roughly and drags the younger teen towards the door. "We're leavin' Cas, come on."

   "But Dean-" Castiel starts.

   "No 'buts' dammit! Get in the goddamn car, Cas!" He leaves no room for argument, so both boys make their way outside and enter the Impala.

   The ride to Cas's house is filled with an awkward silence. Dean is silently panicing and Castiel can't seem to breath. Finally Dean pulls up to Cas and his siblings' giant house. Cas has his hand on the handle and oulls it halfway before stopping himself and turning to Dean, who is staring straight ahead, not looking at Cas, even when he begins to speak.

   "Dean... Do you wish to talk about it?" Cas asks gently. Dean's head snaps around to face him and he looks very angry. More so than Castiel thought he would be.

   "No Cas, I don't want to  _fucking_ talk about it. Ever. Understand? As far as anyone else is concerned, nothing fucking happened, got it?" Dean waited for Cas to nod before letting out a heavy sigh and slumping in the driver's seat. "I don't want anything to change, Cas. I'm dating Lisa, I'm doin' great in school, everything is perfect. I don't want this to ruin anything; not Lisa, not school, not our friendship. Alright? I'm not mad at you, we were drunk." Castiel nods and continues to listen. 

   "It was just a mistake, that's all. It's not like anything will come up because of it, right?" Dean huffs out a laugh and Cas gives a small smile. His heart shouldn't ache in such a way, but he can't help but feel broken on the inside. Dean thinks it was all a mistake... 

   Fine. For Dean's sake then, Castiel will bottle up his feelings. To make Dean happy, because Castiel loves him, but Dean loves Lisa, and if keeping his mouth shut and letting Dean be with her, or whoever else he wishes to be with,  will make him happy... Well then, Cas will just have to suck it up.

   Cas realizes Dean has been staring while he was thinking, a worried expression on his face since Castiel has yet to say something.

   A small smile and a tight nod are given before he speaks, "I will not tell anyone, Dean. You have my word,"

   Dean gives a relieved smile. "Good," he breathes out. Cas nods once more, not really knowing what else to say, before he exits the car. He begins to walk up the path towards his house when Dean's voice stops him.

   "We--we're cool, right? You're still my best friend, I'm still yours?" the blond says, not quite yelling, but certainly not whispering, through the rolled down passenger side window.

   "Yes, Dean. We are 'cool' and I am still as much your best friend as you are mine." Cas gives another smile, and Dean grins back, waving and offering a goodnight before driving off. Castiel stands on his front porch, watching Dean as he drives away until he can't see the car anymore. He sits on the steps and waits until he's unable to hear the engine of the Impala echo throuhout the dark, empty streets of his neighborhood. Dean's words rattle around in his skull as he sits on his porch steps. 

    _'It's not like anything will come up because of this.'_

Dean is correct, nothing  _will_ come up because of this, that much Castiel is sure. No, he's not just sure.

   He's positive.

* * *

 ~ _September 29th, 2013~_

  Positive.

  The test in his hand read positive. But, it had to be wrong, right? No, no, he had heard once, on another documentary about pregnancy in different cultures that a positive on a pregnancy test is never false, although there can be false negatives.

   He's going to be sick. 

   Quickly Cas rushes over to the toilet and throws open the lid before emptying the contents of his stomach. 

    _'Is this morning sickness or the sudden stress of the situation?'_ he can't help but think. 

   Slowly, Castiel places a hand upon his still-flat stomach. Somewhere beneath his palm is a child.  _His_  child. His and  _Dean's_ child.

   Oh, God. Dean! How will he explain this? What will Dean's reaction be? He'll think that Cas was trying to ruin his life, or worse, Dean will blame the baby.

   Baby.

   The concept of raising this child is... strangely comforting. Cas shakes his head.

   Abortion was never an option, Castiel could never do that to his child, but he could always give it up for adoption... But the thought of someone else being this child's parents, of someone else raising his child, was starting to make him feel sick again.

   Cas leans against the wall next to where he sits in front of the toilet. It... it's probably not the best decision, it's most certainly the most selfish, but... Castiel is going to keep the baby. 

   He's surprised with how easily he was able to make up his mind, how he's known of this child's existance for all of ten minutes yet his decision was made so effortlessly... He loved this child too much already, he concludes, craddleing his nonexistant bump.

   But is that such a bad thing...?

   Everything will change. School will be harder, his relationship with Dean will never be the same again, and his family will be so terribly angry... But Cas is having a baby. He wouldn't be able to cope with abandoning him or her, his son or daughter. He won't leave them like his father left him and his siblings.

   He'll tell Dean today at school, best to get it over with sooner rather than later. Besides, the sooner he tells Dean, the sooner he can tell his brothers Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, their sister Anna and their half-brother Raphael. They won't react well, that much he knows, but maybe they'll understand? 

   He seriously doubts it.

   He has to try though. One step at a time, however. So much stress isn't good for the baby.

   Gabriel, Cas's 23 year old brother, drops Cas off at school on his way to work. It's early, only 7:38 a.m. when school starts at 8 a.m., but Castiel saw the Impala in the school parking lot, so he knows Dean's here. And he could probably guess where. 

   By 7:42 Cas finds Dean in Mr. Singer's history class room. It's just Dean in the room however, which is perfect. Cas really didn't need an audience for this.

   "Dean," he says, his tone rough due to his sore throat after all of the vomiting he did. 

   Dean looks up from his phone and smiles when he sees Cas. Cas stares for a bit, wanting to remember what Dean smiling at him looks and feels like. He'll probably never see his beautiful smile again, at least not directed towards him.

   Cas takes a deep breath before starting. "We need to talk."

   Dean's smile falters slightly at his friend's grave sounding words, but he grins and nods. "What's up, man?" he asks.

   "We need to talk about  _that_ night." Dean stared at Cas, any trace of a smile, grin or even a smirk gone entirely from his face. Cas can feel his hands begin to shake.

   "I thought we agreed that that's in the past and didn't change anything," Dean states gruffly.

   Cas gives a jerky nod, his entire body now shaking before he says, "I know what we a-agreed to, Dean. But... I'm afraid something has come up as a result of our night together and it-it can _not_ be ignored." Cas forced it out, his gravely tone making everything he said sound ridiculously serious. But, it kind of was.

   Cas inhaled deeply, more scared than he ever remembers being before he whispers, barley loud enough for Dean to hear.

   "Dean, I'm pregnant..."

   For a while, Dean just stares. Castiel can feel tears build in his eyes as he waits for Dean's reaction.

   "Dean, please, say something..." He asks in a small voice.

   With a blank stare Dean only replies with, "Get out."

   Cas looks at Dean with a horrified expression on his face. "Dean please-" he tries softly, but Dean cuts him off. "I said get out!" he suddenly explodes, his face turning red and his hands in fists at his sides. "Stay the hell away from me! I don't need any of this fucking drama bullshit, Cas! How fucking dare you tell me that you-that you're _pregnant!_ What the hell do you want from me?" He was so angry...

   "I should be getting ready for senior year, for college, not fatherhood! I am sixteen years old dammit! This is..." he turns around and runs his hands through his hair. "You're getting rid of it, right?" He asks suddenly, turning around to face Cas again.

   Both of the shorter teen's hands fly to his midsection, an obvious sign of protection. 

   "I'm... I'm keeping the baby." Despite the shaking of his voice or the tears in his eyes, Castiel holds his chin high.

   Dean looks ready to kill someone, and Cas has no doubt in his mind that he would be the victim. "You have to promise that no one will know who I am to that-" Dean gestures at Castiel's stomach, "-that  _mistake!"_ _  
_

Castiel was openly crying now, hugging his arms around his stomach and shaking as the tears fell. How could Dean feel that way towards his own child? Castiel has never seen so much uncensored hatred in the deep forest green eyes that he fell in love with eight years ago. So much hatred... aimed at Castiel and their unborn child.

   "Castiel!" Dean roared, getting the teen's attention. He was seething at this point, and Cas was too scared to look at him, to see what else he may find in those beautiful emerald eyes. He closed his eyes tightly, making tears fall faster and harder. He didn't want to look, he  _didn't_ \--

   Dean rushes forward and grabs Castiel by his trench coat covered shoulders and shakes him harshly. Castiel eyes snap open and more tears fall. He yells for Dean to stop,  _please Dean you'll hurt the baby!_ , but Dean is too blinded by rage and deafened by anger to realize what he's doing until he's ripped away from Castiel aggressively.

   "What in the hell are you doin', boy!?" Bobby yells when he rips Dean away. Castiel, still crying, slinks down against the wall he had been shoved against by Dean. He covers his mouth as he cries and tries to stop his shaking.

   Dean finally snaps out of his angry haze and looks down at Castiel. He feels guilty about how badly he scared his darker haired friend, but he has to make sure that  _nobody knows_.

   "Promise me, Cas," he says quietly.

   Castiel doesn't trust his voice so he only locks eyes with Dean and nods once. Bobby helps the shaken young man off the ground.

   "I don't know what the hell started this, but I think you should go home Mr. Novak, before school officially begins. And you Winchester," the teacher turns and points at Dean, "Get to the office." Dean's eyes widen at the same time Cas exclaims, "Wait!"

   Both Bobby and Dean give Cas a confsed look.

   "The argument was my fault Mr. Singer. I'll go home, but Dean needn't go to the office for something I started." Bobby looked at him with and unconvinced glare. "He wouldn't have hurt me," Castiel said softly. Or at least, he didn't  _think_ Dean would have hurt him. Not intentionally, anyway. He hoped...

   A few tense seconds past before Bobby gave a sharp nod. 

   "Fine," he said. "But you better get home," he told Castiel softly. Or as softly as someone like Mr. Singer could manage.

   Castiel only nods in response before leaving quickly. He doeen't even look at Dean before exiting, even though he was dying to do so.

   Almost half an hour later and Cas was walking up the concrete walkway towards his front door. He uses his key to get inside, removes his shoes by the door and begins to move up the stairs to his own bedroom.

   "Castiel?" Damn. Castiel's thirty year old brother Michael sticks his head into the living room from his study just in time to see Castiel climb the stairs to the second floor of their large house.

   "Don't you have school, why are you home so early? Aren't you feeling well?" His voice is full of so much concern and brotherly devotion that Castiel wants to cry. He knows that this will be the last time that Michael will care this much about him. For a while, at least. 

   The younger of the dark haired Novak's just shakes his head and rubs his tired eyes. Releasing a shuddering sigh, Cas responds to his brother.

   "Later Michael, please? I just-- let me tell you later, when everyone is home." Michael looks at him questioningly and Castiel can feel a tired, pained whimper about to leave his mouth, so again he asks, "Please?"

   Michael sighs but gives Castiel a steely glare. 

   "Later, Castiel. I will not hold off for longer than after dinner. You tell me what is wrong either before, or right after dinner. Understood?"

   The whimper escapes and Cas can feel his lip tremble and his eyes fill with unshed tears. In only a few short hours he will loose his siblings... That's not enough time to prepare himself for yet another emotional blow such as that.

   Instead of saying any of that however, Cas just gives a few short and jerky nods before dragging himself as quickly as possible up the stairs and into his bedroom. He lays on his bed, his body feeling as though it were made of lead. After everything that happened this morning, Cas is emotionally and physically exhausted.

   And to think, it's only...  _8:36_. Cas rubs his eyes again, trying to fight the onslaught of tears he knows is inevitable anyway.

   So he buries his face in his pillow and cries until he falls asleep.

   He has nightmares of his siblings' angry faces, each one spitting angry and hurtful things at Castiel about him and his child. Nightmares of being bullied and beaten at school, of Dean giving an evil smile before aiming a kick at Cas's stomach.

   The worst nightmare he has before he wakes is one of himself in a hospital and a nameless, faceless doctor shuffling about the room. The doctor's form is neither male nor female, and when they finally face Castiel after ignoring his presence for the last however many minutes it's been since the nightmare began, the dark haired teen realizes with a start that this doctor, monster,  _thing_ really does have no face. Just a head with a patch of skin; smooth, pale, featureless and just plain disturbing.

   A voice begins to speak throughout the room, but it's too distorted for Cas to rightly decide on if it belonged to a man or woman. It must be from the faceless doctor, they're the only thing in the room other than Cas that could possibly say anything. Even if it didn't have a mouth with which to form the words Castiel was hearing. 

   No. Not words, not really.

   Low mumbling noises that sounded like a person muffled by cloth or perhaps drowning in water was all Castiel heard before a bland, genderless voice echoed throughout the room.

   "Terribly sorry--" a sound like static comes through and Cas can't look away from the faceless thing in front of him.

   More mumbling and static until the voice comes through again.

   "-everything we could--" and more static follows the voice as it gives way to more of the mumbling.

   A horrible feeling begins to churn Castiel's stomach. The faceless figure continues to stare, or at least what Cas assumed was staring.

   "Sorry for your loss--" the bland voice begins again. The static pause before the next words are so loud that Castiel tries to escape the noise by covering his ears. He clenches his eyes shut as the violent feeling of unease increases.

   "Your baby didn't make it." There's a pause, this time with out any kind of noise until a loud yell erupts in the room and the doctor's body distorts until it's hardly recognizable. The yelling continues in ernest, a sad, heart-wrenching sound that tears Castiel apart.

   It's not until he feels the tears run down his cheeks and his fingernails dig into his scalp hard enough to draw blood that he realizes where the yells of anguish and heartbreak are coming from.

   His throat hurts as if on fire from the yells and screams that rip from his body. The tears are relentless as they pour down his cheeks like acid and hellfire, burning his face and blurring his vision.

   After everything he went through... he lost his baby... No. No, that can't be true, it  _cannot be true_! 

   No no no no no no--

   " **NO!** " Castiel wakes up, finally, in his room. He's shaking all over, still in the grips of his nightmare. It was only a nightmare, he knows that, but... What if it happens? What if his baby doesn't make it?

   Cas shakes his head. He must not think like that. Everything will be fine. His baby will be perfect, healthy and beautiful, just like Dean...

   Running his clammy hands through his sweat-damp hair, Cas decides that a shower is in order. He makes his way to the bathroom across the hall and enters after finding it empty. He runs the water as hot as he can stand, strips and gets under the hot stream. 

   The water helps him relax his muscels, still tense from the horrible nightmare he suffered just moments earlier. In the warmth of the shower Castiel lets his hands run over his stomach. He knows his child is still there, safe within his womb and he gives a small smile.

   Not fifteen minutes later, Cas is out of the shower and dressed in fresh clothing.

   "Cassie!" Lucifer, Michael's younger twin brother, yells his name up the stairs.

   "Time for dinner! Better hurry before Gabe's fat ass eats everything," he laughs at Gabriel's expense.

   "Haha, very funny," Castiel can hear Gabriel respond. He sighs. He slept all the way until dinner. He'll have to tell them now, while everyone's in one place.

   With a heavy heart, Castiel descends the stair case and enters the dining room. He sits down at his regular seat, joining Anna and Raphael at the table while the others serve their dinner.

   The family says grace (at Michael's insistance) and then they dig in.

   Gabriel and Lucifer are messy as always, throwing bits of food when they think no one's looking, or when someone's looking. They never really cared otherwise. Anna eats neatly between Gabriel and Raphael with a small smile on her face. The twenty year old college student is more than used to her older brothers' antics by now. 

   Raphael, ever the stiff twenty-seven year old law major, grimaces at his half brothers. He means no malice, Castiel knows. Raphael just a "stick in the mud" as Gabriel calls it. With the exception of a few choice words.

   Michael frowns whenever he sees food fly, but he allows them to continue, seeing no point in trying to stop something that would happen whether he said so or not. 

   They all eat in silence, aside from the hushed sounds of Gabriel and Lucifer trying not to be  _too much_ of an annoyance. Castiel watches all of his siblings with the wide and unblinking eyes of a child trying to absorb everything in front of them. He wants to remember as much as he can of his family before push comes to shove.

   "Brother," Michael begins, aiming his attention at the youngest member of the family. 

   "You had something to tell me earlier, did you not? The reason you came home early from school." His eldest brother doesn't even look up from his plate as he speaks, just waits for Castiel to answer him while he cuts into his steak.

   Everyone else at the table stops what they were doing and looks at him expectantly. The teen sighs. 'Sh _ow time,'_ he thinks bitterly.

   "Yes..." he begins slowly, his salad fork suddenly more interesting than anything else in the room. He doesn't look up while he speaks.

   "I have something very important to tell you. All of you," he feels the need to clarify. He takes a deep breath.

   "I'm--"

   "Castiel, you don't need money do you? This isn't anything  _police related_ is it?" Michael looks pointedly at Lucifer when he says this.

   Cas blinks a few times. "No, it's not--"

   Lucifer scoffs. "Of course you'd bring  _that_ up. Jesus Michael, just let it go already, that was twelve years ago. So I robbed a few people, broke into a couple of places. Big deal."

   " _Big deal_? Lucifer, you spent two years in a juvenile hall! Of course it was a big deal!" Michael's face is turning red with rage. _  
_

   "Oh calm down Michael, before you give yourself a hernia," Lucifer replies smoothly, sipping from his glass as Michael continues.

   "You nearly ruined this family! Your influence on our younger siblings has caused so many problems over the last twelve years!" Lucifer slams his glass on the table, making Castiel jump. This certainly isn't what he thought would happen.

   "It is  _not_ my fault that Raphael has no filter and got into fights at school as a result! Nor is it my fault that Anna slept around before college! And Gabriel's many DUIs over the last eight years has nothing to do with me! Just because our siblings did stupid shit, and continue to do stupid shit," Lucifer looks at Gabriel, who glares back. "Does  _not_ make it my fault!" 

   Everything is quiet for a moment. The only noise is Lucifer's heavy and labored breathing as he tries to catch his breath. Anna looks as though she's about to cry, Gabriel has his arms crossed angrily over his chest, and Raphael is rubbing his temples and mumbling something about stupid elder brothers.

   "We have  _all_ fucked up, brother," Lucifer continues. "Well, with the exception of Castiel. He is yet to do anything overtly idiotic." Lucifer smiles at Cas from across the table.

   Anna gets up from her seat so quickly that her chair falls over with a loud thump. "Of course, perfect little Castiel has never done anything wrong! But I'm such a fuck up, just ready to sleep with any man that I come across, right?" She's yelling and crying, screaming at Michael and Lucifeer through her tears.

   She tosses something on the table. It's small and plastic, the tip wrapped meticulously in toilet paper, but the only part of it that matters is uncovered. A bright pink plus sign is visible to everyone at the table. "Then what's this?" she asks through her tears.

   Everyone at the table gapes and Castiel only wants to bolt from the room and hide under a rock somewhere. A desert maybe. Miles under the surface of  the ocean perhaps. 

    _Anywhere_ but here.

   Michael breaks the silence. "Anna, what in God's name--"

   "It's not mine," she interrupts, previous tears gone as she sneers, "It's your  _precious_ Castiel's."

   All heads snap in Castiel's direction. Tears fall like crystals from his deep blue eyes and he's having a very hard time breathing. He closes his eyes so tightly it hurts and he feels as though his lids will split in half. His fingers are digging into his palms and small rivulets of blood seep from his fingers and drip onto the floor.

   The table is so quiet that the silence hurts his ears. "I'm so sorry," is all he can force out before he's sobbing openly. No one tries to comfort him, no one even speaks for a few more minutes while Castiel cries until there's nothing left.

   "Are you finished?" Michael asks coldly. Castiel flinches at his brother's tone but nods anyway.

   "Good," he says in the same tone. "You have until Halloween to move out. You may take whatever  _items_ you find in the basement, attic or garage," he continues bitterly. "I would suggest another job as well, assuming you're keeping it?"

   Castiel nods. He's shaking, worse then he had at school since he had expected Dean's reaction. This however, was a surprise. The calm talking, Michael being civil instead of livid, it's not what Castiel expected, but somehow it's worse. So much worse.

   "Too your room then." His tone is final, there is no argument, and Castiel goes straight to his bedroom, pratically running as his mind begins to race.

   He has hardly over a month before he's kicked out, he needs a second job, baby supplies, and around all of that he needs to try juggling his school life. 

   "How will I possibly be able to do this?" he asks himself in the quiet of his dark room.

   Over the next month Cas is able to find a studio apartment within walking distance of his school that only has rent of $325 a month. He makes just hardly over that on a good paycheck from the library where he works for Ms. Mosley. A few days before he's set to move, he's hired as a bust boy for The Roadhouse bar and grill, and when the day comes, on an early Wednesday morning, his four brothers begrudgingly help him load Gabriel's truck and Michael's four-door with his belongings.

   The youngest Novak had held a yard sale a week prior to this, selling all of his furniture, save an old futon couch and a small dresser for his clothes. He is able to bring the crib he had used as a baby, all of his old baby clothes, bottles and toys, a small play pen, and a changing table small enough to fit into the bathroom of his pitiful apartment.

   The few weeks before moving out, Castiel's family avoids him like the plague. His siblings skirt by him in hallways, move out of the room whenever he enters and have as much conversation with him as he would a rock. The only remotely helpful one, surprisingly enough, is Raphael. Every night, when no one calls him down for dinner, Raphael brings him up a hot plate of healthy food and a glass of milk. The following mornings, even when Castiel knows he won't get a response, he says thank you to his half-brother anyway.

   The first time his brothers speak to him after the discovery of his "condition" is the last time, at least, until sometime after his baby turns one. They each give a stiff farewell. Castiel holds Raphael's gaze for a few seconds, hoping to convey his thanks, to show his half-brother how much the acknowledgement of his existance has meant over the last month. Raphael gives a small nod before turning away. Michael and Lucifer have already left, and by this time, so has Raphael.

   Gabriel is the only one who stays behind for a few extra moments. "Take care of yourself Cassie," he says kindly. "And take good care of my niece or nephew." He gives his baby brother a playful wink before moving towards the door. He pauses at the opening before looking back at his dark haired brother. 

   "You're gonna be okay," he says softly. They lock eyes for a brief moment and then Gabriel is gone.

   The next few months are hectic. Between two jobs and trying to keep his 4.0 GPA, Castiel is exhausted. There are only a few times when Cas regrets his decision, wishes he could go home to his siblings, wishing everyone at school would stop looking at him strange and spreading horrid rumors. He wishes that Dean would be his friend again, wishes he could stop loving him, especially after everything he has and has not done. But it's much too hard and far too painful to just rip Dean from where he is in Castiel's heart. Thankfully, as his pregnancy progresses, Castiel has more and more moments of happiness. 

   When he first begins to show, he can't stop touching and holding his bump. When he gets his first ultrasound photo, he begins a scrapbook of the baby's life. When he feels the small flutter beneath his belly for the first time, he can't stop smiling for three whole days. He marks the day in the scrapbook. 

   The day he finds out his baby's gender, he can't stop crying until sometime the next morning. He's having a baby boy. In just four to five short months, he'll have a little baby boy. He can honestly say, at this point in his pregnancy, at this point in his life, that he has never felt happier.

   Dean still doesn't talk to him, and neither do Castiel's siblngs. It makes him sad to think that his son will only ever have him as family, but Cas decides that perhaps it's better this way (But oh how lovely it would be if Dean loved Castiel and their son and Cas's siblings anticipated the baby boy's arrival as much as Castiel himself).

   By the time his sixth month rolls around, Castiel's doctor tells him that he's at least four pounds underweight for this point in his pregnancy. Working too much and eating too little will do that. It isn't as though he's doing it on purpose. When his doctor says that it could very well harm his baby, Cas takes some action and eats more then he normally does. It pays off and by month eight, Cas is at his expected weight.

   On May 3rd, Castiel is laying on his shitty futon, in his shitty apartment, paid for by his shitty paychecks, in the middle of a relatively shitty situation. But it's a month until his baby is due, his little boy, and Castiel couldn't be happier. He smiles to himself and rubs small circles into his large belly as his baby boy squirms and kicks within him.

   What a shock Cas recieves when not thirteen days later on May 16th, he goes into labor in the middle of lunch.

* * *

_~Present Day, May 16th 2014~_

  It's been eleven hours since labor started, since he'd been at school, since he'd seen Dean. The worst eleven hours of his life. He has never felt so much pain. Nothing has ever been so incredibly,  _horrifically_  painful.

   Yet, nothing has ever been so worthwhile. 

   No sound has ever been as beautiful as the sound of his son's cries ripping through the air.

   No sight as breath taking as seeing his son for the first time (Castiel doesn't care that his son isn't cleaned yet, he's still the most adorable thing he's ever laid eyes on).

   No feeling as perfect as holding his baby in his arms for the first time. 

   He can't help but let the tears fall as he holds his son close to his chest. A few hours into labor, the doctors had said that the baby was coming out breech. He was too far along into the labor for an emergency C-section, so he had to push slowly and carefully, or else... he could have lost his baby. The nightmare he suffered from all those months ago, it was so close to happening... The tears fall faster as he craddles his son as close as he can.

   He's okay, his baby is alive and healthy and perfect and that's all he cares about.

   The doctors exit the room, giving Castiel a moment alone with his baby before he fills out the birth certificate.

   Castiel wiggles his index finger at the baby boy, who latches on eagerly with one tiny hand. Castiel feels his heart swell with pride and love toward his child. His perfect little baby. He'll have many things to put in the baby book when they get home. Such as;

Date of Birth: May 16th, 2014

Time of Birth: 11:32 p.m.

Weight: 7 lbs. 6 oz.

Length: 19 1/2 in.

   Cas chuckles when he realizes how many pictures he's going to take when he arrives home with his precious bundle. The baby has fallen asleep by now, but Castiel already saw his eyes. They were as deep a blue as his own when he was a baby. His son's hair was also his own dark shade of brown and they both had the same lip and mouth shape. The baby had Dean's nose, however. Along with Dean's chin and jaw. 

   Castiel's favorite feature that Dean had gifted their baby with were the freckles. They dusted his nose and danced under his eyes (the shape of which came from Dean). 

   Overall, his baby was perfect. All he needed now was a name. 

   A few minutes later, a woman came in with the items required to fill out the birth certificate. Castiel signed his name on the appropriate line, and thought for a moment about calling Dean. He didn't want his baby's birth certificate to be left with blank spots but... He had made Dean a promise. The teen father gives a sad sigh before writing his son's name in the space provided on the form.

   When he's finished filling it out, the woman takes the paper and exits. Castiel sighs again before looking down at his son. He smiles as his child slumbers in his arms.

   Kissing his baby's forehead, Castiel whispers words of love and devotion to his baby. His eyelids grow heavy and so he whispers one last thing to his sleeping baby.

   "Welcome to the world, Daniel James Novak." He delivers a final kiss to his son's dark haired head before laying down further in the hospital bed with his precious baby boy, his baby Daniel in his arms.

   Where he belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> If people liked it, I'll add more, another one shot about... Well I don't know yet. If anyone wants to see something specific, like one or more of Cas's not-so-terrible siblings meeting little Danny, or Cas in college raising his son or something with Dean, anything along those lines, then feel free to send the request in a comment :)
> 
> Warning to those who do send a request: nothin' weird, nothin' gross. That is all.
> 
> Comment/kudos would be lovely, I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have a lovely day/night/evening/whatever!! Tatty bye~
> 
> [Hope everyone enjoyed the new smut! I know I like it way better then the first one :)]


End file.
